


Ties to the Past

by Yevynaea



Series: Families Darcy Lewis Could've Had [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Darcy Lewis is Angie Martinelli's granddaughter, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, the only non angst thing i've written in months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Martinelli-Lewis family is (apparently) infamous in many of the same circles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties to the Past

"Have I ever told you about when I lived at the Griffith Hotel?" Grandma Angela asks, and she has, in fact, told Darcy about the Griffith Hotel, a few times now, but Darcy shakes her head because her grandma probably doesn't remember that.

"No, you haven't." Darcy lies, and Angie smiles, pointing toward the set of drawers across the room.

"Top drawer, there's a group photograph." Her grandmother directs, and Darcy goes to grab the picture, curious. Grandma's never mentioned a photo before.

"This one?" Darcy asks, pulling the old photograph out of the drawer, and Angie nods, still smiling. Going back to her grandmother's bedside and handing her the picture, Darcy listens as Angela points out each of her old neighbors.

"There's Carol, she was a nurse. Mary, Molly, she got evicted for having a boy upstairs; it was against the rules. That's Evelyn, there's the landlady, Miriam...oh that's Sarah, back then I often called her a slut."

Darcy is unable to stop herself from laughing, and Grandma Angie laughs a little, too, before making a small sound of recognition and pointing to another woman in the picture. "That's English. Well, her real name wasn't English, that was just what I called her."

"What was her name?" Darcy asks, looking at the photo. ‘English’ looks familiar, but Darcy can't exactly pinpoint where she knows the woman's face from.

"Peggy. Peggy Carter." Angie smiles fondly, almost lovingly, at the picture, and Darcy remembers now, the face and the name, remembers Steve sitting in Avengers Tower drawing sketches of his friends from the war, of Peggy, who later went on to become cofounder and first director of SHIELD. She remembers Steve going out to visit Peggy sometimes in a nursing home in DC,  because she's still around, just not as young as she once was.

"I know her." Darcy says, and is quick to correct herself. "Not personally, but, I have a friend who knows her."

Grandma Angela's eyes light up.

Darcy grabs her cell phone and dials Steve's number. He answers fairly quickly, and almost as soon as he's picked up Darcy is talking. "So did you know that my grandma used to know and possibly date your almost-girlfriend from the forties?"

Steve is silent for a long few moments.

"...No, I did not know that. Could you, maybe elaborate on that, a bit more?"

"Peggy Carter. Angie Martinelli-Lewis. Neighbors." Darcy says, and that must be a decent answer because Steve says,

"Oh, her!"

"...Her?" Now it's Darcy's turn to wait for an explanation.

"Peggy talks about your grandma all the time." Steve says. "I just never realized the somewhat infamous Angie was your grandmother. Makes sense now, though; with the stories I've heard it makes sense you'd be related."

"Excuse you, Captain Rogers." Darcy says, her voice full of false indignation. "I'll have you know I am way more than just somewhat infamous. I tasered Thor the first time we met, did he tell you that?"

Steve laughs. Grandma Angie mostly just looks impressed.


End file.
